U.S. Army Rangers/Modern Warfare
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The US Army Rangers are one of six multiplayer factions. They are also one of two playable factions in the game's campaign. They fought in Afghanistan until they were transferred back to the United States to stop a Russian invasion. The Rangers' campaign is lived first through the eyes of Joseph Allen (for the levels "S.S.D.D." and "Team Player") and then James Ramirez for the rest of the US missions. Both are members of 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, and are squad-mates with key characters Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn. The Rangers were under the command of General Shepherd. The Rangers wear Army Combat Uniforms (in Universal Camouflage Pattern) and plate carriers colored in "Ranger Green." Weapons Assault Rifles M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1 SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR M16A4 menu icon MW2.png|M16A4 Submachine Guns MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 Machine Guns M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 M249 menu icon CoD4.png|M249 SAW Shotguns M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 AA-12 menu icon MW2.png|AA-12 Striker menu icon MW2.png|Striker Shotgun menu icon MW2.png|Underbarrel Shotgun Sniper Rifles M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention Barrett .50 menu icon MW2.png|Barrett .50cal Handguns M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle .44 Magnum menu icon MW2.png|.44 Magnum (used by Shepherd) Launchers FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW2.png|FGM-148 Javelin AT4 menu icon MW2.png|AT4 Grenade Launcher menu icon MW2.png|M203 FIM-92 Stinger menu icon MW2.png|FIM-92 Stinger Other ThrowingKnife.png|Knife Riot Shield menu icon MW2.png|Riot Shield Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams **"High Roller" **"Binky" *M2A2 Bradley *M1126 Stryker **"Honey Badger" *M1026 HMMWV *M104 Wolverine **"Bigfoot" *MQ-1 Predator *AH-64 Apache *AH-6/MH-6 Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk Members Prominent Members *General Shepherd (K.I.A.) *Private First Class Joseph Allen (K.I.A.) *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Private James Ramirez To see The full list of members see - U.S. Army Rangers/Members Multiplayer Maps MW2 Bailout.jpg|Bailout Highrise-promo.jpg|Highrise Skidrow.jpg|Skidrow Bare Load Screen Terminal MW2.jpg|Terminal Loadscreen mp vacant.jpg|Vacant Invasion MW2.jpg|Invasion Fuel loadscreen.jpg|Fuel Loadscreen mp strike.jpg|Strike Trailer Park.jpg|Trailer Park Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Rangers appear in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission "Black Tuesday" alongside Delta Force. They are seen briefly in the beginning of the mission. Rangers are assigned as a Q.R.F. (Quick Reaction Force) for Team Metal in the mission "Bag and Drag". They play a larger role in the mission "Goalpost" where they help Delta Force assault Hamburg to recapture the vice president, are seen in "Scorched Earth", supporting Team Metal with three Leopard 2 tanks and can be played as in the Special Ops missions, Negotiator and Special Delivery. Weapons Assault Rifles M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4A1 SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L M16A4 menu icon MW3.png|M16A4 Handguns M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 Desert Eagle Create-a-Class MW3.png|Desert Eagle Grenade Launchers Grenade Launcher menu icon MW3.png|M203 (Mounted on M4A1 and M16A4) M320 MW3.png|M320 XM25 Menu Icon MW3.png|XM25 Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams **"Rhino 1" **"Rhino 2" **"Rhino 3" **"Rhino 4" **"Rhino 5" **"Rhino 6" *Stryker *M1026 HMMWV *AH-64 Apache *MH-6 Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk *V-22 Osprey Members Prominent Members *Carter *Kelly *Grant *Naas *Soucy *Rhino 1 *Rhino 2 *Rhino 3 Quotes Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Quotes *''"Rangers lead the way."'' - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *''"Tango down!"''- Killed an enemy. *''"Target Neutralized!"'' - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *''"Popping Smoke!"''- When throwing smoke. *''"Frag out!"''- When throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *''"GRENADE!"'' - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *''"Tossing a flashbang!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''"Flash out!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''"Tossin' stun grenade!"'' - After throwing a stun. *''"Planting Claymore!"'' - After planting a Claymore. *''"Throwing C4!"'' - After throwing/planting C4. *''"Changing Mag!"'' - Reloading. *''"Cover me, I'm reloading!"'' - Reloading. *''"Reloading!"'' - Reloading. *''"Your work is appreciated. Well done."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"That's how it's done. Nice job, Rangers."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"Mission accomplished. Well done."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"We're not here to lose. Bring it, Rangers."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''"Mission failed, bring it next time."'' - When the U.S Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''"Defeated. Don't let this happen again."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''" Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War. "'' - When a match starts playing Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War. (Only available in modded lobbies.) Gallery Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 HMMWVs MW2.jpg|Convoy of Rangers in Afghanistan. U.S. Army Ranger Of Their Own Accord MW2.jpg|A Ranger in Washington. U.S. Army Ranger Whiskey Hotel MW2.jpg|A Ranger signaling his presence with a flare in Washington. U.S. Army Ranger holding M16A4 MW2.png|A Ranger in "Team Player". Mw2 ranger.jpg|A Ranger in "Whiskey Hotel". RangerMP5K.jpg|Ranger with a MP5K. U.S. Army Ranger holding AT4 Museum MW2.JPG|Ranger with an AT4. ranger1.JPG|Ranger with a M4A1. ranger 2.JPG|Ranger with shotgun equipment. ranger 3.JPG|Ranger with a Riot Shield. U.S._Army_Rangers_in_MH-6_Little_Bird_MW2.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Rangers taking cover MW3.png|Rangers fighting in Hamburg. Ranger MW3.png|A Ranger taking cover. Rangers Hamburg MW3.png|Rangers and Delta Force battle through Hamburg. Mw3 US RANGERS.png|Ranger character models. U.S ARMY RANGERS MW3 MODELS.png|A randomly generated character model. Rangers on Mw3 in Negortiation.png|U.S Army Ranger held hostage by the Inner Circle. (Notice the MW2 Ranger Model) Trivia *The "victory" and "defeat" themes for the Rangers are different excerpts from the same soundtrack. Both come from the "endrun" portion of the soundtrack for "Whiskey Hotel". *When playing as the Rangers online (and as Allen and Ramirez in the singleplayer campaign), the player will typically have a GPS-type device attached to their arm where he can see it. *The player can buy a Ranger uniform for their Xbox Live Avatar for 400 Microsoft points *When playing sudden death game types such as Search and Destroy, when all of the Rangers have been eliminated the ending result says "U.S. Army Eliminated" instead of "Rangers Eliminated". Likewise, texture files for the Modern Warfare 2 models are prefixed with "us_army" in that game's files (e.g. us_army_up_body_a_col); Modern Warfare 3's files'' ''use a more appropriate "rangers" prefix (e.g. rangers_bdu_upperbody_b_col). *The Briefing for "Black Tuesday" shows that the 75th Rangers are fighting in central Manhattan alongside the 2nd Marine Division. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions